


The Lestrange Heiress

by Blackflameswhitesmoke (Noirkatrose)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Drarry, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Skye is Bellatrix's daughter, Torture, unforgivables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Blackflameswhitesmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm dumping old works cause my laptop is dying and I need a backup that's not my Dropbox. So, enjoy!<br/>Skye is Bella and Rolph. Daughter who ran from a world that condemned her for her parents after the second war. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye Lestrange

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written after the end of the first season but is really a complete AU and some of the characters are very OCC. A friend pointed out what would happen if A certain person was let loose into Marvel (we were doing a Tim Burton marathon) universe and this was the result. If I ever get over the mayhem that Marvel has caused since then, I may finish this eventually. Anyways, I don't own these characters, I am just lucky enough to play with them. The people who do are much smarter and We all love them. Enjoy!

Skye often felt like screaming. Screaming at Coulson that she wasn't redeemable, screaming at May that she wasn't the weakest link. She'd even be willing to scream at Fitz and Simmons that not everything is explainable by science. But she doesn't. Why? Because then they would stop underestimating her and telling them the truth would endanger them. And Skye had no desire to be responsible for her new friends to be oblivated, not to mention what would happen to her for breaking the Statue of Secrecy. She's ok with them thinking she's unidentifiable because she's well aware of what happens if she is identified. And to be totally honest, as long as she's making a difference for the better, she's ok.

Skye totally got the whole red in your ledger thingy. She was raised by distant relatives as her parents were 'unavailable'. She was indoctrinated young to a certain mindset that she didn't realize was wrong til she was twelve. Then she spent most of her time trying to escape the fates. A Slytherin by nature, Skye did her best to avoid the coming conflict. A year younger then either of the golden and silver trios, she was still dragged into the mess the moment the Dark Lord freed her parents from Azkaban. She gained her dark mark at the same time as The Malfoy heir and realized then that others were in the same boat as her.

So they worked together to try and get out of it. But even with Dray's boyfriend's help, it didn't matter. The death eaters still took the last refuge she had and sent so many running and even more dead. What followed Skye would give anything to forget. To scrub visions of schoolmates screaming as they were tortured, of her mother laughing as a baby cried for their parents laying unmoving on the floor. She had been forced to use her first unforgivable at the young age of 15 on an even younger muggle while the girl's muggle born sister screamed for her to stop. When it was all said and the dust cleared, the light had won. But the price? Death, innocence, family, beliefs.

Draco and Harry ran to Europe to avoid the press and she? She ran to America. She still talked to her friends and stood up for what was right because it was the only way she could sleep through the night. Her wand was in her gringotts vault and she used muggle methods to try and assuage her conscious. So when SHIELD offered her the job, she tried it to see if it helped. And it did a bit. Sure she had some new nightmares but she was also helping. Which was why she really and truly wanted to scream at one Agent Grant Ward. She only knew of Hydra due to her SHIELD training. But she knew of a Schmitz was a squib and had been trying to find a way to compensate for the lack of magic in squibs with one Grindelwald and the experiments that came out of it. So she could see why a super solider serum was of such interest. Add in the experiments on muggles to see if they could be useful as well? Growing up in a dark family meant that she knew way more about it then she wished. And for Ward to sit there and tell her these things About the better side and a stronger world? She was tempted to fetch her wand and show him why he was wrong. But then Coulson yelled and everything went to hell.

Picking up the pieces after it was over was difficult. Skye had an easier time then the others as she'd been there before. And there was less blood on her hands in this conflict as well, which was the only good thing. Also, the fact that she didn't know as many people who she lost or who had betrayed her as the last time was also a plus. So Skye did what she could to get everyone else past it. And maybe she retreated to her prickly nerdy persona but it had protected her for years and sometimes she needed it or as Draco pointed out, everyone has different coping mechanisms. "Yours is to be snarky and smart. Oh, and write out lists of the dead but please don't do that one again."

Draco's decision to become a mind healer was the best ever in Skye's opinion. Add in Harry as a healer and the fact that Draco had a potions mastery and Harry's defence mastery and you had the leading professionals in their fields. So no matter how good the SHIELDs vetted therapist was, she always went to them. Especially since they knew her history. When Coulson said they were going to build SHIELD from the ground up again, everyone just assumed that Skye was staying to help. But to be honest? She was sick of war and death and the inevitable destruction. So she sat down and made a list of the reasons to stay and the reasons to go. In the end it was Harry who convinced her to stay by pointing out that she never turned her back on her friends. Instead she fought for them to the end of her strength. And that the fall of Hydra had somehow pushed the few Death Eaters left and the remains of Grindelwald followers into the open and they were either running or attacking and didn't care who or what their targets were. But they had continued the Dark Lords legacies through Hydra and with its fall they were definitely gunning for those involved in the fall of their Dark Lords and the targets family's and friends were usually hit first.

Decision made, Skye went to gringotts and retrieved her wand. She removed the glamour from her mark and slipped the holster on top of it. Once fastened down it became invisible to everyone else. She then walked back to headquarters ready to do battle with Hydra and those who believed in blood supremacy for the second time in her life.


	2. Alcyone Cordrea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out more about Skye's history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I don't own any of these characters. I'm just playing. Enjoy!

Skye might claim not to remember anything but she knows her history. Born Alcyone Cordrea Lestrange to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange most called her Alyc as her parents decided to give their heir the worst possible name ever. Of course her Father had given in to her Mother and named her for stars given that Bellatrix had finally given him a child after being ordered to by her Lord. She has no idea if she might have gotten a sibling or if the Dark Lord would have been happy with the two of his inner circle only having her. Born in August 8 1981 and immediately betrothed to the eldest Parkison boy, she was abandoned when she was 3 months old and sent to live with her crazy Aunt Walburga Black. And when she finally died Alyc went to Aunt Cissa and her husband and her cousin Draco. Suffice to say that she grew up every inch a Black Heiress with all the connotations attached to that. Gorgeous, tempermental, intelligent and downright scary with a crazy streak a mile wide.

She and Draco learned dark arts as did every other Dark Heir their age. Her custom wand was made for her when she was 7 and with the wards around Malfoy Manor she learned quickly. Everything was perfect up until Dray start Hogwarts and met the Boy- Who- Lived. He cracked first, seeing the lies in pure blood propaganda as he fought with Potter. But she stubbornly held to her beliefs all through her first year at Hogwarts until halfway through her second when the dementors attacked the Quittatch game. After that, everything went to hell in a hand basket. Granted, there were upsides such as making friends with Ginny Weasely and Draco dating Potter in secret. But the Dark Lord still returned at the end of her 3rd year after the triwizard tourament. Then came Umbitch, the Department of Mysteries, and her parents being released. Followed by the pain and torture of that summer and the gaining of the dark mark and the sheer amount of death. Then came Hogwarts which was tense and Draco's catch 22 and the death of Dumbledore and Snape's actions. Then the year from hell. Hogwarts held nothing but pure bloods who were used as the Carrows personal entertainment and outside muggleborns and half bloods were hunted and slaughtered. Everything finally cumulated in the Battle of Hogwarts. She can still remember it as if she was there. The noise, the smell, the death. She watched her parents die that day and it didn't even matter. No, what mattered was losing friends both to the Death Eaters and the Light. Her betrothed was dead by her own hands as he tried to kill a pureblood second year Raveclaw who was in turn defending a muggleborn Hufflepuff. She could name most of the bodies in the great hall and if she couldn't, she wouldn't have had to go to far to find someone who could.

The aftermath was even worse though. The rules that came down and the sentences handed out were absolutly brutal. Harry saved Draco and Aunt Cissa by getting them and Aunt Droma and cousin Teddy out of Britain after the Battle. But Uncle Lucius was sentenced to be kissed as were many others even if they had changed sides towards the end and helped turn the tide. Luckily the Ministry couldn't seize any properties or monies thanks to the Goblins or it would have been worse. And the restrictions on creatures? Even house elves were suddenly considered dark. So Alyc did the only thing she thought she could. She visited Azkaban with several vials of an experimental potion that would cause the body to mimic death to help avoid being kissed. One was given to her Uncle and another to Professor Snape who somehow survived Nagini only to be thrown into prison. She also gave one to Remus Lupin whom she had not idea was even alive although he looked closer to death. Several days later she dropped port keys on the bodies and left for America. Last she heard the three of them were in France with Harry and Draco. Ironically, Harry and herself were also not aloud back into Britain unless it was to stand trial and any member of a house that was considered 'dark' was immediatly thrown into Azkaban.

So Alyc became Skye to honour those who lived and died and her own familial history. She had no history here and other then taking some basic computer courses slid beneath anyone's radar. She became a hacker and joined movements like Rising Tide in order to see if it was working for or against mankind in general. Then came SHIELD and some of the most amazing things she had seen since leaving Britain 13 years ago. And something that Coulson and the others never realized was that she was the only member of rising tide left who wasn't in jail. After all, she believe in justice, not corruption. Then Hydra happened. The only positive side to it all was that the only link between Hydra and the Wizarding World had been destroyed with the Red Skull. Still, as soon as she had a spare moment she called Draco. Then she went to Gringotts and she slipped back it the girl she hid from all those years ago. The one who would do what was necessary and right, damn the consequences. Now she had more experience on her side but still, a few against many? They were going to need all the help they could they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt it, let me know. Otherwise, thanks for reading!


End file.
